


Idiot

by foureyedcatcher



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, lolol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyedcatcher/pseuds/foureyedcatcher
Summary: Prompt: "Your scent reminds me of a certain perfume that used to fill me not only with desire but despair, because I know I could never possess her."





	

**Fandom:** Mystic Messenger (Video Game)  
**Pairing(s):** Onesided!707xMc, Onesided!707xRika  
**Warning(s):** Spoilers, I think? Not sure.

■■■■■■

 **"Idiot"**  
by foureyedcatcher.

You watched him, standing on the dangerous railings from the fifteenth floor of your apartment building. You had seen him done this several times, always looking a little lost, always looking ahead, his gaze was always fixated somewhere you couldn't reach.

To you, he was like the moon that refused to show up during the day. And during the night, he placed himself in a place faraway from your reach.

He was simply unreachable.

You could have given up. You could have moved from him to another, but you didn't. Why was that? And then you remembered. You gave a wistful smile to a blank canvas you tried imprinting a life on inside the room you also "borrowed" just like the life you were living now.

You loved him.

You loved him so much that you didn't care about yourself. You lost the pride you were so proud of because of.. because of this infuriating man that never looked your way.

"Your scent," you simply nodded. He beckoned you to move towards him and you did, like an obedient puppy to her master.

"Reminds me of a certain perfume that used to fill me not only with desire but despair," he caressed your hair. You relished the feeling of his touch. He had never touched you before. He always kept you in an arm's length and sometimes you wondered if he thought of you as filthy because he never even tried.

"Because I knew I could never possess the woman who wore it," he placed his nose on top of your hair and smelled it, sighing as if he was in heaven when he did. And despite the gesture of probably one of the sweetest actions he had ever done to you, your insides tightened, as if  
you were about to throw up.

You gently, you yourself was even surprised with your patience, pushed him away. You knew the "woman" he was talking about, even tried to replace her a few times. But who were you kidding?

You were only fooling yourself. You already lost the game once you believed the lie you created. He said he loved you, he said you were the most important part of his life, but those were all lies.

Lies you created to fool yourself, to fool the others, but you were never able to fool him. The lies you created that you thought were powerful enough to break the barrier he set up to protect his heart, to reserve the love he only had for her.

They weren't enough.

"Rika," he whispered when you tried to walk away. You wanted to laugh at yourself. You had successfully managed to replace the "Rika" of RFA from his eyes, like you had been meaning to do all along. But it wasn't satisfactory that you felt. For the first time in your life, you cried.

You felt pain.

So much pain and loneliness that you wondered if you were already dead. You weren't.

You hadn't gone very far, you thought you could do it, but you couldn't. Knew that you could not. You looked back, again and again, and you saw him. Staring at you blankly as if he predicted you'd come back to him.

He wasn't wrong.

You walked towards him again, an obedient puppy that would feel lost without her master. That was you.

You hated yourself. You hated him. You hated every single fibre of his body, yet you loved him more than anything.

"Saeyong," you whispered. He barely glanced at you, his gaze still fixated on the stars.

"You're a fucking manipulative asshole." He paused. And then he laughed loudly.

"And you're a fucking idiot." You simply stared at him, watching him again like you always did.

He wasn't wrong.

■■■■■■

**Author's Note:**

> Loool, I'm posting my other fic when I get the chance hehe. I started obsessing over 707. T_T


End file.
